Danny Phantom
by gotenmalfoy
Summary: Quando era entrato in quella stanza aveva avvertito un tremito. C'era qualcosa di particolare lì dentro, qualcosa che gli aveva fatto vibrare le sue molecole di fantasma.
1. Chapter 1

Capitolo 1

Il portale per la Terra era lì davanti a lui, doveva solo attraversarlo.

Danny si trovò a guardarlo nervoso, i suoi occhi verdi luminosi tradivano una certa inquietudine.

Aveva quattordici anni ed era un fantasma.

La vita era abbastanza movimentata nella Ghost Zone, i suoi "amici" lo avevano sfidato quel giorno ad attraversare il portale, trovare qualche cosa nel mondo degli umani da portare come prova di coraggio.

Si era fatto fregare da Ember, quella fantasmina dai capelli azzurri fiammanti, sapeva bene come usare la sua voce.

Deglutì a vuoto e fluttuò avanti.

- Forza Danny, c'è la puoi fare. - Si fece coraggio. Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che il vortice lo prendesse.

Quanto era passato? Un paio di secondi forse, aprì gli occhi trovandosi per la prima volta nella sua vita nel mondo umano.

Alcuni grandi fantasmi avevano oltrepassato il portale, spesso solo per spaventare gli umani e gli avevano raccontato le loro assurde abitudini, ma ora che finalmente li poteva vedere con i suoi occhi tutto gli sembrava ancora più strano.

Nessuno di loro fluttuava, tutti erano saldamente ancorati a terra, il cielo era azzurro, non verde come nella Ghost zone, perfino l'aria aveva un odore diverso.

Si guardò attorno, nessuno stava facendo caso a lui, ben nascosto fra due enormi palazzi. Per un folle momento era stato preso dalla perversa idea di mostrarsi ai loro occhi, ma un briciolo di sanità mentale gli aveva fatto scartare quell'idea.

Grazie al suo potere fantasma si era reso invisibile cominciando così a girare indisturbato per la città.

Ne era affascinato. Le persone erano strane, colorate, i loro vestiti variavano dalle tinte più sgargianti a quelle più cupe.

I più giovani indossavano uno zaino sulla schiena, decise di seguirli. Quella insolita prova di coraggio si stava mostrando divertente. Poteva finalmente vedere cose che i suoi amici neppure nei loro sogni potevano immaginare!

C'erano un sacco di persone radunate davanti all'edificio scolastico. Perfino un paio di autobus.

Era così strano sapere di osservare tutti dall'alto, svolazzare sopra le teste variopinte e non essere visto.

I lunghi corridoi contenevano degli armadietti tutti identici, i numeri applicati sopra erano l'unica cosa che li distingueva.

Gli umani facevano un sacco di chiasso, avevano molte abitudini differenti. C'era chi ascoltava la musica dalle cuffie, chi leggeva un libro mentre camminava, chi chiacchierava, chi picchiava un altro e chi invece proseguiva senza badare a nessuno.

La campanella risuonò in tutto l'edificio, in pochissimi istanti i corridoi si svuotarono.

Danny svolazzò da un'aula all'altra, le materie erano diverse per ogni sezione.

Aveva passato un po' di tempo in quella di matematica ma la noia aveva preso il sopravvento, era così passato a quella di biologia, per poi fermarsi in quella di storia.

Quando era entrato in quella stanza aveva avvertito un tremito. C'era qualcosa di particolare lì dentro, qualcosa che gli aveva fatto vibrare le sue molecole di fantasma.

Osservò tutto con attenzione, gli studenti sembravano attenti a quello che il professore stava spiegando, ma un occhio più attento avrebbe sicuramente notato che alcuni si stavano scambiando bigliettini, altri dormivano beati, coperti dalla figura del proprio compagno di classe, altri invece creavano disegni su qualche pezzo di carta.

L'unica attenta sembrava essere una ragazza dall'aspetto dark, i capelli erano neri, così come tutto il suo abbigliamento. Unica nota di colore, le righe leggere fluorescenti verdi sulla gonna che creavano dei rettangoli e delle calze viola.

Provò ad avvicinarsi alla ragazza, il suo istinto fantasma gli stava chiaramente suggerendo di sfiorarla, poteva provare?

Non aveva neppure finito di pensarlo che la sua mano invisibile si era avvicinata al braccio della giovane.

Sentiva tutto un fremito, come era possibile? Non l'aveva neppure sfiorata!

La sua mano si posò finalmente sul braccio, quello che sentì fu una piacevole sensazione di calore, una piccola scossa a tutte le sue particelle fantasma.

Chi era quella ragazza che aveva quell'effetto su di lui? Ma soprattutto, come era possibile che una semplice umana potesse mandare in tilt un fantasma?

La campanella suonò decretando la fine di quella lezione, la ragazza misteriosa si alzò dal suo posto attraversandolo senza preavviso.

Era stata solo una questione di pochi attimi ma Danny sentiva il suo essere fantasma irrimediabilmente legato a quella figura.

Decise di seguirla, in quel momento la prova di coraggio era ormai svanita dalla sua mente, ora solo lei era importante.

- Ciao Sam, come è andata? - Si avvicinò un ragazzo di colore.

- Ciao Tucker, tutto bene, come sempre. - Aprì il suo armadietto infilandoci dentro i libri. - Andiamo a pranzo? -

Una piccola fitta di gelosia aveva fatto rinsavire Danny, lui non avrebbe mai potuto stare vicino a Sam in quel modo. Lui era un fantasma e lei un'umana.

Osservò i due ragazzi allontanarsi fino a sparire.

I corridoi erano di nuovo vuoti.

Forse era il caso di prendere qualche stupido oggetto e tornare nella Ghost Zone.

Si intrufolò nell'armadietto della ragazza, c'erano libri, uno zainetto a forma di ragno viola e qualche oggetto personale.

Afferrò lo zainetto rendendolo invisibile. Ora poteva far ritorno a casa.

Volò veloce senza guardarsi indietro, sapeva che se lo avesse fatto, probabilmente avrebbe cambiato idea e sarebbe rimasto in quel mondo.

Attraversò il portale che si chiuse poco dopo.

- C'è ne hai messo di tempo! - Esclamò Skulker.

- Il tempo che mi serviva. - S'imbronciò Danny, mostrando ai suoi amici lo zainetto.

- Che roba è questo? - Ember afferrò lo zaino osservandolo, stupefatta che qualcuno potesse veramente avere una cosa del genere.

Anche Desiree si avvicinò osservandolo. - E' orrendo! - Lo afferrò in malo modo gettandolo a terra lontano.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitolo 2

Danny si era riappropriato dello zainetto. Anche in quel momento, seduto fra i ghiacci, ospite di Frostbite, non riusciva a dimenticarsi di quella ragazza così dark.

Si osservò la mano, ricordava ancora perfettamente quanto avessero tremato le sue molecole. Ma quello che più lo lasciava stupito era il suo spasmodico desiderio di rivederla, di riprovare quelle emozioni.

- Sei pensieroso, Danny. Cosa ti affligge? - Il gigantesco fantasma Yeti Frostbite si sedette accanto a lui.

Gli occhi verdi di Danny lo osservarono per un breve attimo, incerto se raccontargli la verità o meno. - Sono stato nel mondo degli umani. - Iniziò. - Ho visto una ragazza, era strana. Quando mi ha attraversato il corpo, ho sentito tutto me stesso cambiare. Mi sono sentito perso, euforico e anche pieno di energia. -

- Hai provato tutte queste emozioni in una sola volta? - Lo guardò sinceramente colpito.

- Si - Annuì, sempre tenendo gli occhi bassi. - Ma non capisco cosa voglia dire... -

Il gigantesco fantasma non sapeva sinceramente cosa dire, non era mai successa a lui una cosa del genere e vedere il suo amico così turbato lo faceva preoccupare. - E' dell'umana quello zainetto? -

Danny annuì solamente.

- Lo sai che se Walker lo trova, passerai dei guai? Sono vietati gli oggetti umani nella Ghost Zone. -

- Lo so', ma non posso e forse non voglio liberarmene, è l'unica cosa che ho di lei. - Strinse fra le dita le zampette del ragno viola.

- Danny, sai che la legge nel nostro mondo è molto severa, se dovessero scoprirti, passeresti più di cento anni nelle prigioni. - Provò a farlo ragionare.

Gli occhi verdi di del giovane ragazzo fantasma non abbandonavano lo zainetto. - Dovrei restituirglielo? -

- Credo che sia l'idea più corretta che potessi avere. - Gli mise una mano sulla spalla. - Forza, è ora di andare. -

Si alzarono dal loro giaciglio nevoso dirigendosi dentro la grande grotta che ospitava Frostbite. - Questa ti aiuterà. - Cominciò a spiegare il grande fantasma Yeti, mostrando a Danny un rotolo di pergamena. - E' una mappa della Ghost Zone, indica quali portali si apriranno per tornare sulla terra. - Lasciò la mappa nelle mani del ragazzo. - Fanne buon uso. -

Danny strinse fra le mani la fragile pergamena. - Lo farò, grazie. -

Era ansioso di poter tornare sulla terra e stando alla mappa, si sarebbe dovuto aprire un portale poco distante dal punto in cui era lui. Seguì attentamente la via che la mappa gli stava mostrando, si fermò osservandosi attorno.

Tutto sembrava uguale, le porte viola galleggiavano nel vuoto come sempre, le scie di ectoplasma verdi invadevano ogni cosa, eppure, in quel momento, proprio sotto il suo sguardo verde comparve il vortice che lo avrebbe ricondotto sulla terra.

Mise via la mappa e con lo zainetto viola sulle spalle attraversò il portale.

Era tornato sulla terra.

Il cielo era nero, le stelle erano come tante lucciole e la luna era alta nel cielo.

Sentiva l'euforia di poco prima svanire, adesso che era tornato, come poteva ritrovarla? All'improvviso la piccola cittadina di Amity Park gli sembrava enorme. Era come cercare un ago in un pagliaio.

Sospirò, aveva tutta la notte a sua disposizione perciò era meglio cominciare. Fluttuò dentro diversi palazzi, in appartamenti e case.

Alla decima abitazione decise di fermarsi, in questo modo non avrebbe risolto nulla. Come poteva fare? Attendere che il giorno cominciasse e tornare a scuola?

Poteva essere un'idea, ma non era propriamente quella a cui Danny aspirava. Era giunto alla conclusione che non voleva solo rendere lo zaino alla sua legittima proprietaria, ma voleva scambiarci qualche parola, anche se forse lei sarebbe schizzata via urlando.

Sospirò e rincominciò la ricerca, prima o poi l'avrebbe sicuramente trovata. Entrò e uscì da diversi appartamenti, passò in rassegna decine e decine di stanze, le ore scorrevano lente ma inesorabili. Mancavano ancora poche case, una era decisamente appariscente, la scritta FENTON WORKS risaltava in maniera impressionante. Decise che avrebbe lasciato quella casa per ultima, proseguì controllando oltre. Arrivò nei pressi di una villa, entrò ormai certo che Sam non si trovasse neppure lì.

Oltrepassò la cucina, salì al piano superiore trovando un uomo e una donna nel loro lettone matrimoniale, uscì dalla stanza per entrare in una decisamente strana. Nonostante fosse buio, Danny riuscì comunque a distinguere parecchie cose: alle pareti erano appesi alcuni poster di cantanti dark, l'armadio completamente nero, la testiera del letto aveva l'aspetto di una enorme ragnatela.

Si avvicinò cauto alla persona che giaceva dormiente: era lei!

Finalmente l'aveva trovata.

Depositò lo zaino ai piedi del letto e si sedette accanto a Sam. Adesso che era lì con lui cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Svegliarla era sicuramente il primo passo, ma poi? Chi gli avrebbe garantito che lei non avrebbe urlato svegliando tutti?

Si osservò la mano bianca. Perché non poteva essere umano? Se non tutto umano, almeno metà! Scosse la testa ridacchiando fra se' e se', era stato un pensiero folle, come avrebbe mai potuto diventare metà umano e metà fantasma? Non esisteva modo.

Sam si mosse un po' trovando una posizione più comoda.

Danny la guardò leggermente impaurito, aveva creduto che si fosse svegliata, le lancette sulla sveglia segnavano le quattro di mattina, aveva ancora tempo per decidere che cosa fare.

E se fosse rimasto al suo fianco senza mai farsi vedere? Poteva rimanere invisibile... ma non era quello che voleva. Lui voleva parlarle, capire perché le sue molecole fantasma vibravano accanto a lei. Cosa aveva di così speciale?

Si alzò dal letto girandolando per la stanza, realizzò che quella camera da letto non aveva niente a che vedere con quelle che aveva visto quella notte. Le camere delle ragazze solitamente erano molto più femminili e meno cupe, ma Sam era diversa. Molto diversa. Forse era perché avvertiva la sua diversità che non riusciva a far meno di pensarla?

Osservò nuovamente la sveglia, erano passati poco meno di dieci minuti. Spostò lo sguardo verso Sam, scoprendo con orrore che era sveglia e che lo stava osservando con occhi spalcanti.

Si voltò piano completamente verso di lei, se avesse avuto un cuore lo avrebbe sicuramente sentito battere all'impazzata.

Deglutì nervoso. - Ehm, ciao. - Sorrise teso.

Gli occhi della ragazza si spalancarono ancora di più.

Danny si avvicinò di qualche passo, stando bene attento a non fare le cose troppo in fretta, era già una buona cosa che Sam non avesse urlato. - Ti ho riportato lo zaino. - Indicò con la mano il buffo zaino a forma di ragno.

Gli occhi viola di Sam seguirono la sua mano, scoprendosi sorpresi. Le aveva riportato lo zaino, quindi era lui il ladro!

Dentro di sé', Sam avvertì una forte rabbia. Quel ragazzo dai capelli bianchi e occhi verdi era il dannatissimo ladro che le aveva rubato il suo adorato zainetto!

- Tu! Tu ladro! - Cominciò alzando la voce sempre di più. - Come ti sei permesso di prendere la mia roba? -

- Ehm, posso spiegare... - Stava cercando di ribattere Danny, ma Sam non aveva la minima intenzione di ascoltarlo.

- Oh certo che puoi spiegare! Alla polizia potrai spiegare tutto! - Esclamò alzandosi dal letto ponendosi davanti a lui per fronteggiarlo. Aveva allungato una mano, cercando di afferrarlo per un polso, quando si rese conto con orrore che la propria mano lo aveva attraversato come se fosse aria. - Oh mio Dio.. - Spalancò gli occhi osservandolo bene.

- No, ascolta, ti prego non.. - Danny indietreggiò un passo, pronto per l'urlo devastante che avrebbe svegliato tutta la casa.

- .. - Sam scandì bene ogni singola parola, trattenendo il fiato alla fine.

Danny chiuse gli occhi, pronto a sparire, quando... si accorse con sorpresa che non stava succedendo nulla.

Aprì prima un occhio e poi l'altro. - Niente urla? - Domandò fra il sorpreso e lo speranzoso.

Gli occhi di Sam si assottigliarono. - Per ora no. - Si avvicinò cercando di toccarlo, ma la sua mano lo attraversò proprio in mezzo al petto. - Wow. -

Adesso Danny non sapeva se essere imbarazzato oppure no, sapeva solo che ad ogni tocco di Sam le sue molecole vibravano, ed era una sensazione bellissima.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitolo 3

- Ehm che.. che ne dici se ci presentiamo? - Propose Danny, Sam lo fissò in attesa. - Io sono Danny. - Allungò un mano verso di lei.

- Sam. - Rispose, allungano la mano, convinta di non poterla afferrare. Rimase sorpresa quando la sentì consistente.

- Ok, Sam. Io devo chiederti scusa per averti preso lo zaino. Ma avevo una prova da fare con altri fantasmi e per superarla ho preso ciò che non era mio. - Cercò di spiegare il ragazzo fantasma, sperando che lei afferrasse il senso delle sue parole.

Gli occhi di lei osservarono il ragno viola appoggiato sul letto. - Quindi ora non ti serve più? -

Danny scosse la testa negativamente.

Calzò un silenzio imbarazzato fra di loro.

- Beh, credo che a questo punto io possa andare. Allora... ciao. - Sorrise fra l'emozionato e il teso.

- No aspetta! Cosa vuol dire che ora puoi andare? Non rimani ancora un po'? - Questa frase Sam non si aspettava certo di dirla. Soprattutto ad un fantasma. - Voglio dire, puoi rimanere ancora, non ti stò mandano via. -

Per Danny quelle parole furono favolose. Non sperava altro. - Ok. - Non sapeva cosa dire, sentiva che finalmente si trovava al posto giusto.

Sam invece non riusciva ancora a capire bene se quello che stava vivendo fosse un sogno oppure la realtà. Ma quello che aveva capito era che quel ragazzo fantasma era buono, non sembrava avere cattive intenzioni.

Si sedette sul proprio letto invitando anche lui a fare altrettanto. - Questo è il tuo aspetto? Intento il tuo vero aspetto oppure sei qualcosa di tipo putrido o altro? -

Danny ridacchiò. - No, questo è il mio vero aspetto. -

Sam si rilassò un pochino. - Bene, mi avrebbe sinceramente orrore se tu fossi stato qualcosa di tipo moccioloso. -

- No no, ci mancherebbe solo questo! - Ridacchiò Danny, sentendosi un po' più a suo agio.

- Allora.. Danny, da dove vieni? - Sam piegò sotto di sé le gambe.

- Dalla Ghost Zone, è un mondo molto diverso dal vostro. - Si interruppe osservandole un cipiglio curioso che si era dipinto sul suo viso. - Cosa c'è? -

- Hai detto Ghost Zone? Esiste davvero? - Poteva essere che Jack Fenton avesse ragione ed esistesse sul serio una zona fantasma?

- Si, è da lì che provengo, perché? - Perché gli sembrava che Sam sapesse di più di quello che voleva far credere?

- Sarò sincera Danny, questo nome l'ho già sentito. Il padre di un mio compagno di scuola che oltretutto ha il tuo stesso nome, è fissato con i fantasmi, è convinto che esista una Ghost Zone, so che stava costruendo un portale per provarlo. -

Gli occhi verdi di Danny si spalancarono. - Chi è questa persona? -

- Jack, Jack Fenton. -

E in quel momento Danny si ricordò di quella casa dall'insegna maestosamente visibile. - Ha un figlio che si chiama come me? -

Gli occhi di Sam si abbassarono tristi. - Si. -

- Che succede Sam? - Danny le sollevò il volto trovandolo adorabile, anche se triste.

- Danny. Tu assomigli molto a questo ragazzo, anche il fatto che abbiate lo stesso nome è incredibile. Daniel, è così che si chiama, ma tutti lo chiamiamo Danny, è stato coinvolto in un incidente. E' tenuto in vita nel laboratorio dei suoi genitori, ma non so' quanto tempo potrà ancora resistere. -

Danny appoggiò entrambe le sue mani bianche sulle spalle della ragazza. - Mi spiace molto, Sam. -

Un piccolo sorriso abbozzò sul suo volto. - Tu hai parenti o amici? - Cercò di cambiare argomento, era chiaro che parlare di quel Daniel la facesse soffrire e Danny si domandò se fosserò un po' più che compagni di scuola.

- No, non ho parenti, sono solo, ho qualche "amico" - Mimò le virgolette con le dita, facendo così aumentare un pochino il sorriso di Sam. - Però è grazie a loro se sono arrivato nel vostro mondo, se non fosse stato per la loro prova, non avrei mai attraversato il portale. - E di questo Danny ne era profondamente grato.

Piano piano la sveglia cominciò a scandire le ore, quando Sam si accorse che erano praticamente le sei di mattina rimase colpita. Aveva passato metà della sua notte a parlare con un fantasma. Assurdo.

- Credo che adesso tu debba andare a scuola, giusto? - Provò ad indovinare Danny. Gli dispiaceva che la sua notte con Sam fosse finita. Ma sapeva che sarebbe giunto questo momento.

- Si, fra poco mi chiameranno per la colazione. - Sospirò Sam, non aveva voglia di andare a scuola, sopratutto adesso che aveva conosciuto Danny, separarsi da lui sarebbe stato doloroso come quando il fato l'aveva costretta a separarsi da Daniel, il suo migliore amico. - Danny, so che stò per chiederti molto ma, verrai ancora a trovarmi vero? Potrò ancora rivederti? - I suoi occhi viola erano terrorizzati dall'idea che lui non si facesse più vedere, non poteva minimamente immaginare quanto invece le sue parole avessero fatto piacere al ragazzo fantasma.

Danny non potè evitare ad un sorriso di nascere sulle sue labbra. - Contaci! Verrò a trovarti sempre! - Sorrise, convinto delle sue parole.

Quando Sam tornò in camera sua dopo aver fatto colazione e dopo essersi lavata e cambiata notò con un briciolo di tristezza l'assenza del suo nuovo amico. Si erano salutati circa un ora prima, e già le mancava. Ma doveva chiarire subito con se stessa che quel ragazzo non era Daniel, anche se glie lo ricordava tantissimo.

Afferrò lo zainetto a forma di ragno, ci mise dentro i testi che le sarebbero serviti quel giorno e con la speranza di vederlo quella notte uscì diretta a scuola, ignara che il ragazzo fantasma svolazzava sopra la sua testa invisibile agli occhi di tutti.

Danny non era riuscito ad allontanarsi, ci aveva provato, ma poi era tornato indietro, aveva riflettuto. Non c'era nessuno ad attenderlo nella Ghost Zone, poteva anche rimanere nel mondo umano per un po', infondo Sam gli aveva chiesto di tornare a trovarla.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitolo 4

Aveva svolazzato accanto a lei per le prime due lezioni, e ascoltato Sam provare a spiegare a Tucker la sua visita della scorsa notte, ma lui stentava a crederle. Avrebbe voluto mostrarsi per darle ragione agli occhi del suo amico, ma aveva preferito non farlo. Così poteva vedere come Sam trascorreva la sua giornata.

Aveva resistito circa una ventina di minuti dall'inizio della terza ora di lezione, poi la voglia di parlarle era diventata impellente.

- Sam, hey Sam. - Le sussurrò piano all'orecchio facendole sobbalzare.

- Tutto bene signorina Manson? - Domandò il professore osservandola .

Gli occhi di Samantha l'osservavano senza in realtà vederlo, annuì con un sorrisino tirato e continuò il suo tema.

- Hey Sam? - La chiamò ancora Danny, ottenendo finalmente una risposta sussurrata.

- Dove sei? - Le sembrava di essere un po' folle, stava parlando praticamente da sola.

- Sono accanto a te. - Danny rese visibile una piccola porzione della sua mano bianca. Fu a quel punto che Sam si rincuorò un pochino, non era del tutto pazza allora. Danny era lì davvero.

- Che ci fai qui? - Gli domandò fingendo di scrivere il tema che ormai aveva finito.

Danny fece sparire la sua mano. - Sono venuto a trovarti. Quanto hai ancora da stare qui dentro? -

- Ancora tre ore. - Rispose Sam.

- Non puoi uscire prima? - Propose speranzoso. Non gli andava di doverle parlare così ancora per tre lunghe ore.

- No, devi avere pazienza. - Fu la sua netta risposta.

E Danny se la fece bastare, poteva comunque starle vicino. - Va bene, starò qui buono buono... -

Le aveva mentito, non era sempre rimasto lì, aveva girovagato un po' qua e là per la scuola e si era fatto un'idea di tutti gli studenti. Era andato perfino nello schedario, dove aveva trovato un intero fascicolo su Danny Fenton. Sam aveva ragione, quel ragazzo aveva molti tratti in comune con lui.

Avrebbe voluto vederlo dal vivo.

Presto le lezioni sarebbero finalmente finite e lui avrebbe potuto avere Sam tutta per se'.

Tornò al suo posto accanto a lei e quando la campanella risuonò per tutto l'edificio non poté evitare di contenere la sua contentezza. Afferrò velocemente la ragazza per un polso e la rese invisibile.

- Hey! - Obbietto la ragazza, capendo solo pochi attimi dopo che anche lei era diventata come Danny invisibile agli occhi di tutti. - Wow. Grandioso! - Cercava di guardarsi le mani non riuscendo a scorgere nulla.

- Figo vero? Dai andiamo adesso! - E senza preavviso cominciò a fluttuare portando una spaventata Sam con sé.

- OH MIO DIO! - Fu l'urlo che lanciò la ragazza aggrappandosi forte al ragazzo fantasma.

Per Samantha svolazzare indisturbata sopra tutta la città era una cosa incredibile, Danny era incredibile. - Oh mio Dio! - Continuava a dire, non riuscendo a credere che tutto quello fosse vero. Il leggero ridacchiare del ragazzo le fece voltare la testa, riusciva a vederlo. - Ti vedo. - Fece notare con finta calma.

- Si, non siamo più invisibili. - Gli piaceva quello che stava facendo, era piacevole. - C'è qualche posto in particolare dove vorresti andare? - I suoi occhi verdi l'osservarono sorridenti.

Sam si portò un dito alle labbra pensierosa. - Beh... credo al parco, non mi viene in mente altro in questo momento. -

Si lasciarono alle spalle gli edifici per poi planare con gentilezza sul bel prato erboso. Quando toccarono terra, Sam non potè far altro che rilasciare un sospiro di sollievo, volare era forse un po' troppo per lei. Oppure era la vicinanza di Danny ad essere troppo forte.

Cominciarono a passare un pomeriggio pieno di sorprese, Danny le spiegò come era il suo mondo e chi ne faceva parte. Sam era affascinata dalle parole del ragazzo, era così venuta a conoscenza che nella Ghost Zone esisteva un re, un'infinità di fantasmi diversi e non tutti erano amichevoli.

Danny le raccontò anche della loro legge e che non avrebbe mai potuto portare niente di umano nel suo mondo.

- Quindi da quello che mi hai detto io non potrò mai venire a trovarti. - Ragionò Sam ad alta voce.

Un velo di tristezza era passato sul volto del ragazzo. - Si, più o meno è così. -

Era quasi tramontato il sole quando Sam decise che era ora di rientrare a casa, osservò il cellulare, Tucker l'aveva chiamata un sacco di volte.

- Il tuo ragazzo ti starà cercando. - Aveva faticato Danny a dire quella frase, gli era costata un certo sforzo.

Gli occhi di Sam lo osservarono dubbiosi. - Tucker è solo il mio migliore amico. - Poi abbassò lo sguardo, la voce si era fatta sottile. - Avevo un ragazzo, eravamo assieme da poco... -

Danny la stava guardando attentamente, si vedeva che Sam stava soffrendo molto, doveva amare molto quella persona, mentre invece lui sentiva solamente di esserne geloso.

Gli occhi viola si Sam si sollevarono osservando il cielo. - Danny e io eravamo assieme da pochi mesi quando successe quell'incidente. - Deglutì cercando di dimostrarsi forte. - Sai essere qui con te è come essere con Danny. Siete quasi identici, anche nel modo di fare. - Sorrise cercando di eliminare le tracce di tristezza, mentre il ragazzo fantasma sentiva dentro di sé crescere sia la gelosia che la comprensione.

- Forse è meglio se ti riporto a casa. - Propose, non sapendo cosa dire.

Quando arrivarono nella camera di Sam, Danny si voltò pronto a salutarla. - Ci vediamo presto. - La salutò veloce, senza darle il tempo di rispondere.

Aveva fretta di allontanarsi, doveva riordinare le idee e cercare di capire tante cose, prima fra tutte cosa si aspettava lui da Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitolo 5

Sam aveva il sospetto che forse non avrebbe dovuto parlargli di Danny, sospirò appoggiando la mano sulla capsula trasparente che conteneva il suo migliore amico, nonché ragazzo, in vita. - Danny, che cosa devo fare? - Osservò il proprio fiato infrangersi sul vetro e creare una piccola nuvoletta. - Perché non ti svegli? - Appoggiò la fronte contro il vetro. Gli mancava da morire, tutto di lui le mancava da matti.

Jack e Maddie rispettavano queste sue visite, gli dispiaceva vedere Sam intristirsi ogni giorno di più, ma oltre a cercare un modo per far risvegliare il loro bambino, non potevano fare altro.

Quel giorno per Sam era passato in maniera lenta, troppo lenta. Più volte a scuola si era voltata verso qualunque forma di rumore che fosse secondo lei sospetto, aveva sperato che Danny fosse tornato, ma ogni volta la sua speranza si era infranta.

Osservò ancora la capsula contenente il corpo di Danny, non poté evitare ad una singola lacrima di uscire. - Danny, mi manchi tanto - Cominciò a parlargli, era diventata un'abitudine per lei confidarsi con lui, sperava nel suo cuore che le sue parole arrivassero a far svegliare il ragazzo. - Sai, ho conosciuto un fantasma, ci credi? Un vero fantasma! Tuo padre aveva ragione, esiste davvero una Ghost Zone. - Prese un piccolo respiro cercando di mantenersi calma e di non piangere – Quando ti sveglierai dovremo scusarci entrambi con lui, non gli abbiamo mai creduto. Ho passato con lui un piacevole pomeriggio ieri, spero che tu non sia geloso. - Sorrise triste, dei rumori di passi si stavano avvicinando. - Adesso è meglio che vada, i tuoi genitori stanno arrivando, vogliono a tutti i costi finire il Fenton Portale e trovare un modo per svegliarti. E ci riusciranno! Tu ti sveglierai Danny ed io ti aspetterò! - Appoggiò nuovamente la fronte contro la capsula. - A domani. - Sospirò contro il vetro.

Salutò i genitori di Danny avviandosi su per le scale, poteva sentire su di sé lo sguardo triste di Maddie, ma sapeva di doversi dimostrare forte. Non avrebbe ceduto, non voleva cedere. Avrebbe significato arrendersi e lei non lo voleva.

Mentre Sam si stava avviando a casa, nella zona fantasma Danny stava cercando di capire quali motivi avesse per tornare nel mondo umano. Tantissime cose gli stavano venendo in mente, prima fra tutte proprio Sam. - No. - Continuava a ripetersi come un mantra. - Non ho alcun motivo per tornare là. -

Sapeva benissimo di mentire a sé stesso. Lui avrebbe voluto tornare per starle vicino, capiva perfettamente che stava cominciando a provare qualcosa di più della semplice amicizia, anche se avevano passato assieme solo poche ore. L'amicizia poteva andargli bene, ma quando Sam pensava o parlava dell'altro Danny, non poteva evitare di sentire una sensazione di gelosia invaderlo.

Possibile che un fantasma potesse provare qualcosa per una umana?

Osservò un punto in alto nel cielo verde, il portale che lo avrebbe potuto condurre sulla terra si stava chiudendo.

- Mi dispiace. - Sussurrò piano al nulla, svolazzando via da quel posto. Non avrebbe ceduto, sarebbe rimasto nella zona fantasma, dove era giusto che rimanesse.

Sam attese per tutta la notte l'arrivo di Danny, arrivarono le due, le tre, le quattro, le cinque ed infine le sei di mattina.

Non era venuto.

Quella orribile sensazione di dolore e voglia di piangere si stava facendo nuovamente sentire.

Era forse successo qualcosa a Danny? Perché non era tornato? Lo avevano trattenuto?

Mille e mille domande cominciavano a farsi strada nella sua mente. C'è ne era anche una che non voleva assolutamente prendere in considerazione, ma che purtroppo la sua mente continuava a riproporgli. Possibile che Danny non volesse più vederla?

Quando arrivò a scuola, Tucker si avvicinò osservandola. - Sam, che diavolo hai fatto? -

- Ciao Tucker. - Fu la risposta lapidaria della ragazza.

- Sei andata a trovare Danny? E' per questo che sei ridotta così? - In quanto a tatto, Tucker era pari ad un grissino, ma non aveva neppure torto, anche se erano in realtà due i Danny che l'avevano tenuta sveglia.

- Si – sospirò – sono andata a trovare Danny. Non c'è niente di nuovo. - Abbassò lo sguardo.

- Sam, anch'io prego sempre che Danny si svegli, e sono certo che lo farà. I suoi genitori sono geniali, strani ma geniali. Troveranno il modo di riportarlo fra noi. -

Gli occhi viola di Sam l'osservarono grati, anche se aveva il tatto di un elefante, Tucker sapeva essere comunque un buon amico.

- Allora, hai ancora le allucinazioni su quel fantasma? - Forse aveva creduto troppo alla svelta che fosse un buon amico.

- Tucker, non era un'allucinazione, ieri c'era davvero un fantasma. - Afferrò i libri dall'armadietto chiudendolo.

- Si certo Sam, come no. - Il suo tono accondiscendente irritava non poco la ragazza.

- Si Tucker, c'era, si chiama Danny, hai capelli bianchi, gli occhi verdi ed è vestito di nero e bianco. - Sbottò.

- Danny? Il fantasma si chiama Danny? - Gli occhi di Tucker la fissavano preoccupati. - Sam, non credi che forse sia il tuo dolore a farti avere questa allucinazione? -

Adesso veramente lo avrebbe strozzato.

- No, non è il mio dolore che mi fa vedere cose assurde. Jack aveva ragione, esiste davvero una Ghost Zone. - Si era fermata in mezzo al corridoio, gli altri studenti stavano rientrando nelle loro aule.

- Sam, vorrei crederti, ma ammettilo che è assurdo. Hai qualche prova? - Bene, le avrebbe dato il beneficio del dubbio.

- No, ma quando tornerà potrò dimostrartelo. - Lo lasciò lì da solo, entrando nell'aula di biologia.

Purtroppo non era così semplice, Danny non si era più fatto vedere. I dubbi di Tucker sulla sua esistenza stavano logorando Sam. Possibile che si fosse immaginata tutto?

Danny invece si sentiva un vero schifo. Erano passati quasi cinque giorni. Sentiva di aver sbagliato profondamente. Anche se veramente lui avesse provato qualcosa di più della semplice amicizia per Sam, avrebbe sempre potuto rimanerle accanto nascondendole i suoi sentimenti.

Oppure si era preso una semplice cotta passeggera? Come poteva saperlo se non ne aveva mai avuta una?

- Hey Danny, che diavolo ti prende in questi giorni? - Sbottò Ember, infastidita dal suo continuo sospirare.

- Scusami. - Sospirò nuovamente.

- Lo fai apposta? - Lo guardò in malo modo, reggendo la sua chitarra pronta a colpire.

Gli occhi verdi di Danny osservarono la fantasmina. Era carina, i capelli azzurri fiammanti, un fisico perfetto e una voce ammaliante. E allora perché a lui non interessava affatto? Magari il fatto che fosse la ragazza di Skulker aiutava.

- Scusami Ember. Posso farti una domanda? - Si avvicinò svolazzando.

Gli occhi azzurri di lei lo guardarono attenti ma sospettosi. - Che vuoi sapere? -

- Come hai fatto a capire di essere innamorata di Skulker? -

Una grande e grossa risata fu l'inizio della risposta. - Sei idiota? Che razza di domanda fai? -

Forse l'aveva chiesto alla persona sbagliata. - Lascia stare... -


	6. Chapter 6

Capitolo 6

L'aveva fatto, aveva attraversato il portale.

Ora doveva solo trovare Sam e se fosse stato necessario supplicarla in ginocchio di perdonare la sua stupidità.

Era arrivato ad una semplice conclusione: Sam gli piaceva. Non era amore, forse qualcosa di più della semplice amicizia, ma lei non avrebbe mai dovuto saperlo. Non voleva perderla e avrebbe nascosto i suoi veri sentimenti per lei.

Con questa nuova convinzione uscì allo scoperto cercandola a casa.

- Sam! - Provò a chiamarla ma non ottenne risposta, andò allora a scuola, ma l'intero edificio era chiuso, non c'era nessuno nei paraggi.

Provò allora nell'unico posto dove credeva l'avrebbe trovata: a casa Fenton.

Quel posto metteva soggezione anche da fuori.

Deglutì nervoso.

Prese coraggio e rendendosi invisibile ed intangibile entrò in casa. Dentro sembrava normale, c'era una piccola sala, una cucina spaziosa. Delle scale portavano al piano superiore dove una ragazza dai lunghi capelli rossi era immersa nello studio di parecchi volumi. Ma di Sam nessuna traccia. Provò allora a scendere, oltrepassò il pavimento della sala per trovarsi in un laboratorio degno di un set cinematografico.

Quattro persone erano indaffarate con ogni tipo di tecnologia. Una donna vestita con una tuta aderente blu stava saldando alcune lastre, un uomo imponente stava tirando alcune viti, Sam e il suo compagno di scuola stavano aiutando leggendo loro alcuni fogli, fu in quel momento che la ragazza dai capelli rossi scese nel laboratorio.

- Ecco, questi sono gli ultimi, ho finito. - Disse, porgendo a Tucker altri fogli scritti.

- Bene, con questi dovremmo essere in grado di far funzionare il portale. - C'era soddisfazione nella voce del ragazzo. - Presto Danny troveremo un modo per risanare il tuo dna. Vedrai amico. - Parlò rivolgendosi alla capsula che manteneva in vita Daniel Fenton.

Anche Sam aveva uno sguardo convinto e quegli occhi stregarono Danny. Lui non avrebbe mai potuto nascondere i suoi sentimenti per lei, poteva provarci ma si stava rendendo conto che sarebbe stato inutile. Si vedeva lontano un miglio che aveva già regalato il suo cuore a quel ragazzo.

Svolazzò vicino a lui, la voglia di rompere quella capsula era forte, ma più forte era capire che tutte quelle persone stavano lottando per lui. Rimase in silenzio ad osservarli.

- Quindi, una volta aperto il portale come pensate di poter risvegliare Danny? - Tucker aveva posto un'ottima domanda.

Fu Maddie a rispondere. - E' stato lo scoppio del portale a danneggiare i filamenti di dna di Daniel. Secondo la mia teoria, posizionando Danny nuovamente all'interno del portale, stavolta il suo dna dovrebbe ricostituirsi. Le molecole che andremo ad attivare dovrebbero andare a sostituire quelle danneggiate. -

- Io non credo che possa funzionare. - Ecco, l'aveva detto ad alta voce, ora sapeva che avrebbe solo potuto mostrarsi.

- Chi ha parlato? - Jack reggeva in mano un cacciavite minacciosamente.

- Danny, sei tu? - La voce di Sam nel dire il suo nome era stata come un balsamo. Decise finalmente di mostrarsi loro.

- Un fantasma! - Esclamò la ragazza dai capelli rossi, afferrando una brutta copia di termos dal tavolo.

- Jazz no! - Esclamò Sam mettendosi davanti a Danny, facendogli scudo con il suo corpo.

Diverse furono le cose che Danny udì in quel momento.

Le parole di Tucker. - Non può essere vero... -

Quelle di Maddie. - Un fantasma, in casa mia... -

Quelle di Jack. - Attiviamo lo scudo fantasma! -

- Lo scudo fantasma? E a cosa serve se io sono già dentro? - Domandò Danny, facendo sbucare la sua testa oltre il braccio teso di Sam.

- Danny, per favore... - lo zittì la ragazza, prendendo la parola – signori Fenton, Danny non è un fantasma cattivo. Lui è mio amico. - Abbassò piano le braccia, senza però muoversi da lì, l'ultima cosa che voleva era vedere il ragazzo ridotto una massa informe di ectoplasma.

- Come puoi essere amica di un fantasma? - Si avvicinò Maddie, cercando sinceramente di capire.

- Posso, perché lui è buono. -

Tucker si avvicinò alla figura svolazzante del ragazzo. - Assomigli in maniera impressionante a.. -

- Lo so. - Sospirò Danny. - Assomiglio a lui. - E indicò Daniel.

A quel punto anche gli altri cominciarono a vedere molte, troppe somiglianze.

- Danny, come mai sei qui? Io credevo di non vederti più. - Sam si era voltata verso di lui fronteggiandolo. Voleva una risposta.

Lo sguardo verde di Danny si abbassò colpevole. - Mi dispiace. Non volevo tornare. -

- Perché? - Non capiva, perché non voleva tornare? - Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Credevo che tu fossi mio amico. -

Danny l'abbracciò all'improvviso. - Scusami, Sam. Perdonami, ma tu sei così speciale. Io non volevo soffrire. - Le rivelò, parlandole vicino all'orecchio.

Si staccò dal suo abbraccio, così simile a quello di Daniel. - Perché? -

Poteva mentirle? No... non poteva. - Perché sento di essere perso quando non ci sei, perché sei diventata nel giro di troppo poco tempo così importante per me. -

Sam lo guardò assimilando le sue parole. Possibile che lui le stesse dicendo di provare amore per lei? Poteva essere?

Aprì la bocca per parlare, ma la mano bianca di Danny la fermò. - No, non dire niente. Adesso finite di occuparvi di lui. - E indicò il ragazzo nella capsula. - Io sarò qui. - Sorrise triste, sapeva che una volta risvegliato, il cuore di Sam non avrebbe auto spazio per altri.

Tutti quanti si guardarono dubbiosi, ma poco alla volta ripresero il loro lavoro, finirono le ultime saldature, posizionarono tutto come durante il giorno dell'incidente, ogni cosa era stata fatta.

Con cura, Jack, aiutato dal ragazzo fantasma, tolse il corpo del ragazzo dalla capsula.

- Abbiamo poco tempo. - Borbottò Jack osservando il corpo di suo figlio raffreddarsi velocemente.

Tutti si allontanarono dal portale, lasciando Daniel al suo interno.

- Pronti? - La voce di Madeline risuonò per il laboratorio. Premette il pulsante che reggeva in mano, pregando che tutto andasse per il verso giusto.

Ci fù un lampo e poi... nulla.

- Ha funzionato? - Jack uscì dal nascondiglio correndo verso il figlio. Nulla era cambiato. - No... - La mano di Maddie si posò sulla sua spalla, niente sembrava voler riportare in vita il loro bambino.

- Il suo dna è troppo danneggiato. - La voce della donna si stava incrinando. - Jack.. -

- Ritentate! - La voce del ragazzo fantasma suonò forte e chiara. - Ritentate! - Ordinò avvicinandosi.

Jack e Maddie lo osservarono, i loro occhi tradivano di essere ormai in bilico sopra un filo sottilissimo.

Lasciarono il corpo di Daniel nel portale e si misero al riparo vicino a Sam e Tucker. - Spostati, facciamo un altro tentativo. - La voce di Jack raggiunse Danny ma non subì l'effetto voluto.

- No, io rimango qui. Vostro figlio non si salverà mai se non avrà del dna che possa sostituire le parti corrotte. - Osservò Sam. - Sarò io il suo dna. -

Gli occhi viola della ragazza si spalancarono capendo cosa stava per accadere. - No! Così morirai! - Esclamò, poco prima di vedere la mano bianca di Danny appoggiarsi sul pulsante interno di accensione.

- Andrà bene. - Le sorrise.

Ci fu un lampo bianco e un boato mostruoso. Denso fumo bianco copriva la visuale del portale.

- Danny! - Esclamò Sam, cercando di raggiungerlo ma venendo prontamente afferrata da Jack.

- E' troppo pericoloso. Maddie attiva gli aspiratori! -

In pochi secondi il fumo venne aspirato, rivelando il corpo di Daniel intatto.

Tutti corsero vicino al ragazzo.

- Mamma che botta. - Borbottò quest'ultimo, aprendo finalmente i suoi occhi azzurri.

- Danny! - Tutti furono addosso al ragazzo, lacrime di gioia scesero senza che nessuno le fermasse.

Qualche giorno dopo, Sam si trovava in camera con Danny, aveva preso molto seriamente il ruolo di infermiera al suo fianco.

- Sam, ho qualcosa da dirti. - Con la mano le fece cenno di sedersi accanto a lui.

Sam aveva così tante cose di cui parlare con Daniel, le sembrava un sogno poterlo finalmente riavere. Ma la sua mente ricordava anche il sacrificio fatto da Danny, non riusciva a dimenticarsi di lui, quel fantasma aveva preso un pezzo del suo cuore.

Daniel si sollevò meglio con il busto. - Ho scoperto una cosa ieri. - Cominciò a spiegare – mamma mi ha detto che un fantasma si è sacrificato per me. -

Gli occhi di Sam tremolarono per un attimo. - Già... un fantasma molto buono. -

- Io credo di aver assimilato i suoi ricordi, le sue emozioni. Ma non solo. -

- Cosa intendi? - Non capiva.

Danny tolse le coperte dal proprio corpo. - Guarda. - chiuse gli occhi concentrandosi, il suo corpo svanì per poi ricomparire.

Gli occhi di Sam si allargarono sorpresi. - Hai assorbito i suoi poteri? -

- Sembrerebbe di si. Ma posso fare anche altro. - Indicò con il dito indice un punto del muro e pochi istanti dopo un raggio verde uscì dal dito, veloce come uno sparo ma molto più potente. Sul muro era rimasto un segno di bruciatura. - Inoltre posso fare anche questo. -

Si alzò in piedi, lasciando che una sempre più sconcertata Sam lo guardasse. - Danny è un fantasma. - Un fascio di luce circolare scaturì dal centro del suo corpo dividendosi in due, piano piano Sam vide i suoi abiti cambiare, le sue mani diventare bianche, i suoi occhi verdi e i capelli bianchi.

- Oh..mio..Dio.. - Sussurrò piano trovandosi davanti il ragazzo fantasma.

- Figo vero - Sorrise Danny. - Siamo un'unica persona adesso. Ho assimilato tutto di lui, anche i ricordi. - Tese una mano verso Sam sollevandola dal letto.

In piedi l'uno di fronte all'altra.

Sam era senza parole.

Aveva il suo nuovo amico e il suo ragazzo nella stessa persona... strano? Si.

Poteva accettarlo? Assolutamente si.

Lo abbracciò di slancio, lasciando che finalmente le loro labbra potessero unirsi, in un bacio che da tanto tempo aveva atteso.

FINE


End file.
